Beacon's Lethal Protector
by SFgiants9
Summary: Beacon has received a new security officer . But there is a darker side to him that haunts the very air surrounding the prestegious academy.


Symbiosis

-A RWBY fanfic _Disclaimer- I do not own the RWBY franchise or the Venom character, all copyrights go to Marvel Comics and Rooster Teeth Productions._

Monday… Ruby hated Mondays, just the beginning of another boring week at Beacon, "Don't get me wrong" she would always say, "I love it here at Beacon, there is nowhere I'd rather be. But because of those previous elementary and middle schools I attended Mondays have always come off as a 'bad omen' to me."

With a Beowolf esc. yawn, Ruby scanned the room with her crusted over eyes for a few seconds before noticing something missing… her entire team to be exact. Weiss, Yang, and Blake were all absent from the dorm, which was strange seeing as Ruby always got up first, ALWAYS. Ruby looked at the clock, 7:00, "Well I haven't slept in today." Said Ruby. "So where is everyone?"

Hurriedly she threw on her 'combat skirt' and scurried out into the hall; she proceeded to bounce from room to room, searching for any signs of life whatsoever; but to no avail. Eventually Ruby heard a subtle _oozing_ sound coming from the main hall, followed by a collection of "wow" and "that's amazing." She sped as fast as her semblance allowed towards the voices. When she arrived Ruby found almost every student in the school staring at a black-clad figure standing next to Professor Ozpin, bearing the image of a crystal white spider on its chest; Yang, Blake, and Weiss were among the crowd.

"There you are sleepy head!" Yang cried out. "What are you all doing here? Why didn't you wake me up too? Who is that guy up there with Ozpin?" Ruby asked. "Didn't you hear?" Weiss replied. "Beacon received some extra security after the recent dust raids by Torchwick." "This is the new security officer, he's going to be roaming the halls day in and day out for the sole purpose of protecting all of us." Said Blake. "Yea, calls himself _**Agent Venom**__! _Pretty creepy huh sis?" Yang chimed in. "Sounds a little over-the-top to me." Said Ruby. "Well at least he has a taste in color." Blake said.

The 'festivities' concluded, the students dispersed, Agent Venomwalked with Ozpin off stage, and there was nary a single word to escape the stranger's mouth. Ruby was both interested and unnerved by his silence, not to mention his ominous demeanor. So, as any curious girl of her age would, she followed them. Ozpin and Venom continued down a dark corridor, Ruby whirling from pillar to pillar right behind them, yet taking care to remain out of sight. Ruby turned a corner to find a wall, a wall she knew hadn't been there before now, she reached out and touched it, the 'wall' seemed to wriggle, and form around her hand just as a rock in water would. Ruby was so enthralled by the object that she didn't even notice the shadowy figure descending behind her. The next thing she knew she was pressed against the wall, which seemed to have solidified merely because of the dark figures presence; as if by _command._ Her arms and legs were bound to a nearby pillar by some sort of black ooze, reminiscent of a spiders webbing. She looked up to see a sleek black face with cross white eyes that seemed to stare into Ruby's very soul.

Right before her eyes, the smooth, mask like face of Agent Venom retracted and snapped apart, like a snake ripping its own mouth open, revealing rows of dagger esc. teeth that seemed to have a yellow tint to them, and an abnormally long tongue covered in lime green saliva which wrapped itself around Ruby's head and throat; this thing, whatever it was, was about to EAT her!, but instead, the creature coiled its tongue back into the dark pit that Ruby could only assume was its mouth, and seemed to stitch its face back together, forming back into the mask like face that she had seen before. "Why are you following us?" Venom asked "H-h-how did you…" "I've been watching you ever since we left the stage, now; state your name, rank, and intention." "Ruby, leader, I thought you looked cool!" Ruby replied hurriedly.

"You're the scythe girl aren't you?" Venom snarled "Ozpin told us about you." This strange terminology caught Ruby's attention. "Why would a super spy agent man like Venom use the word 'us' when there was clearly only one of him?" But instead of following up on her suspicion Ruby simply asked "What did Ozpin say about me?" "Did he happen to mention my amazing combat skills?" "No." Venom stated firmly "But he did mention that you made it into the most advanced combat school in Remnant 2 years earlier than you should have, and that you have an unquenchable taste for chocolate chip cookies." Ruby looked surprised, shocked even, at Venom's accurate description of herself. She was about to ask more questions when their little 'conversation' was interrupted by the suspicious 'wall' peeling away and revealing the figure of Professor Ozpin awaiting patiently behind it.

"Hello Ruby" Ozpin said. "I see that you and Mr. Thompson have become acquainted quite nicely." Yet another look of confusion crossed over Ruby's face. "Mr. Thompson? I though his name was Venom?" "Corporal Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, code name Agent Venom." Said Flash. Ruby stared at the glossy black figure as the shadowy 'suit' slowly broke apart, folding back and eventually disappearing completely revealing the true form of Mr. Thompson, a blonde, legless cripple, with impeccable upper body strength, and blue eyes. "Bu-bu-bu WHAT?!" Ruby sputtered out as she struggled to conceive what she had just witnessed. "Ozpin, if you would clear things up for her, we're not sure that she is used to thinking this hard." Flash chimed in. "Ruby, Mr. Thompson is the host to an alien symbiote that has permanently bonded with his DNA. Flash and the symbiote, dubbed 'Venom' now work together in a symbiotic relationship of sorts. Eugene provides a safe home and stable form for the symbiote, and in return the symbiote enhances all of his physical and mental features tenfold as well as allowing him to expel an organic web fluid through his upper wrist, crawl on walls, shape shift, walk" Ozpin gestured to Eugene's 2 stumps. "and virtually makes him indestructible." "Welp…" Ruby swallowed hard. "That certainly explains the whole 'us' terminology." Flash smirked. "We'll walk you back to your dorm Ruby, we're sure that Weiss, Blake, and Yang must be wondering where you are." The black ooze returned to create 2 sleek, jet-black legs as the duo began on their new heading of Ruby's dormitories. Not another word was exchanged before the customary "goodbye" between the two as they arrived at the dorm room.


End file.
